banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Arav the Undersith
(All comments here will be responded to your talk page) Disscussion (Keep it civil!) Welcome, , to the Banjo-Kazooie Wiki, the Banjo-Kazooie gaming wikia! We hope that you like this wikia and you decide to stay. Feel free to edit and contribute some of your Banjo-Kazooie knowledge. However, do not remove important information while fixing others' articles. Additionally, you must comply with all of the normal Wikipedia policies of this site. Policies can be found by clicking the various links of this message. If you do not follow the rules, you will be banned appropriately. '''Before you edit (The External Wikipedia policies) *How to edit a page *Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial *How to write a great article Other Important links *Banjo-Kazooie Wiki:Community Portal *Forum:Help desk *Forum:Jolly's Tavern *Forum:Game help :: } ---- Inactiveness Hey thanks! Sorry I haven't been around for a while I've been having a lot of computer trouble recently. Image Size I never figured out how to change the size through the Template I will though. I did however use an editing program to change the size of the pictures. I'm guessing you have a pc and I don't know about many editing programs for it since I have a mac. If you do have an editing program that can scale down the size you may want to use it for now. I will give you an update on what else I can find out for you. :Ok yeah I did figure it out. :On the line of the Template:Infobox item that says: :|colspan="2" align="center"| }| | }} }| :Hope that helps some. ::You may have to check the code t see it. Admin Navigation Hey I made a navigation template for the administrators of the site. It lists links to all the other administrators of the website. You don't have to use it but it might be helpful as we get more users. The code is if you want to check it out. Re Thank you for your help, and I think this wiki is great, better then other wikis. --Ashka Harley 10:20, 3 August 2008 (UTC) My userpage!!! respond ASAP!!!! somethin bad happened!!! someone edited my userpage and made my 2nd userbox say "is g".... i cant say it.... how can i find the crook.... he VIALATED MY USERPAGE!!!! is there a block or somethin? so that only i can edit my user? but not my talk? PS, i put it back to normal already but in the history section it show the changes. PSS, i looked but it took me to here: http://banjokazooie.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/86.135.131.171 PSSS, i put this on Chicken7's talk, but since hes inactive alot... i put it here too!!! HELP ME!!! EDIT - somethings wrong with my sig, it puts all the words ahead in the same thing so User:GoldenJiggies talk) 02:52, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :You should've seen it before. Hah. Er, though, you're probably right.... So i was already planning my vehicles... even before the games realease, and today i saw there were egg guns and grenade guns, so i decided i'll make a vehicle that has a part that resembles each collectable item... here it is so far.. Banjo Superchair A seat with a Spring (resembles Spring Jump & Flight Pads), a Small Propeler (resembles Red Feathers), an Egg Turret (resembles Blue Eggs), a Grenade Turret (resembles Grenade Eggs), a Clockwork Kazooie (resembles Clockwork Kazooie Eggs), a Freezeezy (resembles Ice Eggs), Weldar's Breath (resembles Fire Eggs), an Energy Sheild (resembles Gold Feathers) but i need somethig to resemble Gold Eggs, Proximity Eggs, and Battery Eggs... GoldenJiggies 00:56, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Also, my sig... ok, so for my sig, do i use User:GoldenJiggies/sig OR Template:'GoldenJiggies/sig? if it's template, tell m, i'll move my data to a template and you can delete it :Just use User:GoldenJiggies/sig, and that'll be a subpage of your userpage, which you can put onto pages with . k, thanks, testing 123 :You can also make your Nickname in preferences so that's what you'll sign with when you use ~~~~. thanks, testing 456 18:53, 21 December 2008 (UTC) it didn't work :( do i use { or [ i'll try again, testing 789 [[User:GoldenJiggies/sig]] 19:01, 21 December 2008 (UTC) i'll just tick witth :o_o You use { and }, just like you did there. *Can we not user my talk page to paste non-stable sigs? Use the talk page of User:GoldenJiggies/sig, thanks. :p -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav]] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 05:07, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Thanks! You're welcome. I just hate people that vandalise pages like that. I'm glad that I can take it into my own hands to fix that stuff. [[User talk:Droginator1|'Droginator1']] [[User talk:Droginator1|'Droginator1']] [[User talk:Droginator1|'Droginator1']] A chatroom? Do you think we should have our own little chatroom somewhat like the IRC chatroom, except that our chatroom is at our wikia? I think we should have a chatroom like the one at this link. http://pikmin.wikia.com/wiki/Pikmin:Chatroom |Please respond about it. Learner4 04:13, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :That would be a good idea seing as I've learnt a little more about our current IRC channel. PS Arav, I know BK:NB sucks real bad. I can't be stuffed finishing the walkthough it is so lame. I fall asleep... Anyway, hopefully I might try to come back here soon and edit. 09:26, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Block This sounds good ;) I like helping. By the way, if you know some French users, refer them to http://fr.wikia.com thanks :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 15:06, 17 January 2009 (UTC) helping this wiki... I just wanted to know if i could help this wiki by finding vandilisers and deleting pages and parts of the pages vandilized... but not now... a little later... i'm to innactive becuase i'm a little hooked to N&B... Op people?? Errr, say what? AM I A CRAT?!?! OH SHIT I BETTER NOT BE OR ELSE IM IN BIG TROUBLE. Anyway If I am thankyou for voting for me and I'll review their edits then op them. Thankyou. 01:15, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Lol. Don't worry, It's just if I'm a crat, I will not be able to be very active. A waste of my powers, one could say. I will op him if you want but it looks as if Toomai is already opped. And you have crat powers too. If you are asking me if I think they are suitable editors, my answer is yes. I've seen them both do fantastic things here. Sorry if my last comment sounded a little... rude-ish :p And sorry but I won't be able to very active as a crat. Cheers, 02:18, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::OOohhh. Now I get you. You wanted to give me the chance to see how it is to op someone. Ahhh, thanks Arav. I'll op him now then. Sorry fot the confusion. :) 02:22, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :::He is oped. Thankyou for letting me give my weapons of mass destruction a test. ;) Also, maybe later today, I might add more to the N&B walkthrough. Although I think the buzz has worn down now. Right now I'm creating my global userpage. Talk soon, Cheers, 02:29, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks. Happy Aus Day to you too for 2 days ago :p I don't think I'll edit the Australia Wiki. It kinda seems like another wiki that would be full of stuff you would put on Wikipedia. And nothing is going to replace Wikipedia anytime soon. Like this wiki you can have Banjo-Kazooie game articles (on wikipedia) but then character articles, walkthroughs, locations, etc (not notable enough for Wikipedia). Anyway, talk soon. 02:56, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, okay I didn't know you is not supposed to sign guestbook. I no do again... (PS:grammer...) Also, do you think the wiki should have smilies for talk, forum and user pages? They could all look like Banjo. * :) * :( * :D * D: * 8) * :? (maybe we can make animated question mark pop up...) * :o * :| Vandilism At Quagmire, i checked the history and it didn't show anything that was there before the edit. i just deleted his text. 81.151.20.229 Did it. Quagmire For the Quagmire subject it may have been the area of Isle o' Hags in Banjo-Tooie, or maybe it was a joke. Either way. [[User:Dark Dedede|'Dark Dedede']] 18:22, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Sig Problems Aargh! Your signature has spread all over my page! Please fix this.[[User:Dark Dedede|'Dark Dedede']] 19:14, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Poll Hehe. I saw your poll and as I was voting, I thought to myself: I bet you Arav is gonna notice that I voted and tell me. :P Cheers, 10:30, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Pages with voice actors/actresses Hey, I have a question to ask you. I've been looking through some of the pages in the past few days and weeks of an adding voice actor and actress names to several characters in the series. The problem is, many of these peoples' names are either not cited, are cited with invalid or broken links, or are cited with non-credible sources. So, there is no real way to verify if the people referenced are the true voice actors/actresses or not. I've tried searching elsewhere on the Internet for any external links that might list credits to the voices for the games' characters, but to no avail. Do you think the names should be kept or removed? I personally think they should be removed if they aren't cited, have broken links, and/or lack any credible external sources to back them up. Also, do you happen to know if there are any actual credits out there that list the real voice actors and actresses' names? I've tried checking the actual in-game credits of Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie as well as external sources, but haven't found anything yet. Thanks in advance, -- Tycerius (talk) 00:53, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :I've been removing them a bunch, but they keep being put back up (with slightly different info, so it really seems false), and I've been busy with other stuff lately. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 13:43, February 15, 2010 (UTC) one more admin? Ahh-- looks like you came back just in time. I'd like to help help out more here so I'm requesting adminship. I've already got over 600 edits (in fact I even surpassed you by one edit too, haha), uploaded TONS of pics that are currently in use, and have revamped several pages (Mr. Patch, Mingella, etc.). I'm also active and edit here every day. Oh, and I'm also a bueracrat at Kirby Wiki (where I also have over 3000 edits), so I'm expirienced with dealing with vandals and other such things. Thanks for considering! EmptyStar 01:52, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Hello my name is David , need Reviews ? just wanted to say that this website is realy good and I'm happy that i found it I've gotten exposed to quite a lot of information here and just wanted to give my 3 cents. I'm about to write a fine article for this forum about and I'll publish it as soon as i done it. If anybody need some help about it, please message me. Thank you. on the other hand : If you got problems with other stuff , you should read this article here: It's a good thing. ;) Thank you Vandalism: Grunty's Furnace Fun page Hey, there. I'm a visitor to the website, and I could help but notice there has been some vandalism done to the Grunty's Furnace Fun page and I thought you may like to know. very helpful Great stuff Thank you for posting! User from Banjo-Kazooie in Spanish Hello I am the user darkrainmaster and come from the wikia in Spanish of banjo-kazooie.Only it wanted to warn you of hope there are no problems in which we use any images of his wikia ,Since the wikia in Spanish this one in growth and of other information that we extract of the wikia in English ,a pleasure and thanks for watching this message and you're okay :) bye --DarkRainmaster (talk) 15:28, May 6, 2015 (UTC)